


Apologies

by wheniamqueenx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Facials, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheniamqueenx/pseuds/wheniamqueenx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants to apologize to Liam, Louis helps. PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt - 'can i please just have slutty!harry sucking both louis and liam off at the same time? sloppy, spit everywhere, using both his hands and his mouth. maybe they give him a facial? from the 1dkinkmeme on lj. 
> 
> originally posted on livejournal

“I... I wanted to say sorry,” Harry says to a confused looking Liam who is standing in the doorway of Harry's and Louis' hotel room, fiddling with with the hem of his white t - shirt, his jogging bottoms clinging low on his hips.  
  
Harry’s biting his lip, almost an exaggerated act of sincerity. The older boy’s eyes dart around to find Louis slowly moving forwards, just a few steps behind Harry.   
  
“Oh, um, it’s okay Harry. It’s fine, really,” Liam replies.  
  
“I was naughty though, wasn’t I?” Harry responds, taking a step forwards, there’s a long pause, Harry peering up from under his head, voice oddly precise compared to his usual mumbled tone, Louis looking between them, edgy on his feet, eyes bright and eager.  
  
“I, uh...” Liam starts, unsure of what is actually happening.  
  
“Yes,“ but it's Louis' voice not Liam's and they both turn to look at him, Harry biting back a grin as he does.   
  
Louis just raises his eyebrows at both of them. _Did harry want to be told off?_ Liam ponders.  
  
“I suppose, I mean, sometimes you’ve just got to keep it together, y’know, be professional,” Liam’s voice is firm but still warm and sincere and Harry realises he hasn’t caught up yet.   
  
Louis is now pressed against Harry's back.   
  
“But see, Harry really wants to show you just how sorry he is, Liam."  
  
“Yeah,” Harry lets out, voice giving way to a slight shake this time, as Louis’ hands dig into his biceps.

“I really do want to make it up to you, both of you.”  
  
“I...okay,” Liam says, somehow having worked his way forward too, Harry suddenly an inch away from his face, and Liam blinks, trying to focus.  
  
"Will you let me?" Harry asks softly, it sends a jolt through Liam’s spine, making him suddenly stand straighter, Harry’s hand hovering near his chest, fingers not quite resting there yet.   
  
Liam is vaguely aware of a rush of air leaving Louis, as he says lets out a muffled _yeah_ , then Harry’s fingers are stroking over his chest and he’s leaning forwards, Liam’s eyes slipping closed with the tender press of Harry’s puffy lips to his.  
  
He mumbles something about sorry against his lips, and Liam finds himself catching Harry’s bottom lip between his own without thinking, sucking. Harry keens, sounding happy with himself, Liam's sucking turns to a nip of teeth, as he tries take control of the kiss. He pulls away to bite at Harry’s throat, who clings to his muscular shoulders in surprise. Liam half growls with it and Harry gasps, the feeling of hard teeth throbbing in just the right way along his flesh.   
  
“So what are you gonna do to make it up to me?” Liam says, against the warm skin of his neck.   
  
“He’s gonna get on his knees. Aren’t you Harry?” Louis chips in.  
  
Liam pulls away, eyes wide, lips pink and swollen. 

“Wouldn’t you like that Liam, mmm? I know Louis would,” Harry adds, then winks knowingly, and Liam’s eyes dart quickly to the other boy, who looks unfazed, as Harry adds “I can fit both of you probably. “  
  
Liam’s knees go a little wobbly, hand reaching out to grab Harry’s t shirt, he drags him forwards, kissing him with purpose, “yes...please,” he manages to get out, voice suddenly edged with want.   
  
Harry sinks to his knees, the low thud making Liam’s stomach flip. Then Louis’ there, warm hip pressed against his own as he kisses Liam's neck.  Then there's Harry... so beautiful on his knees, looking right up at him, eyes shiny and bright, pupils blown, like the anticipation alone is turning him on. Liam wraps a tentative hand round the back of his neck. Harry smiles before leaning in to nuzzle against the shape of Liam's cock through the thick material of his jogging bottoms, humming slightly.   
  
Liam watches as Harry reaches his other hand to blindly grab for Louis, thumb drawing circles on his hips.  
  
As Liam is watching Harry’s hand idly caress the curve of Louis’ hips, he feels long fingers stroking along the trail of hair leading to his own crotch, his abdomen muscles contracting in anticipation, already lost to sensations, a niggling voice in the back of his head that says _he should stop this._  
  
Louis leans towards to whisper in Liam's ear, “don’t look so worried,” and, “you deserve it, mate,” tone oddly casual for the situation they're in.   
  
Louis pulls away so he’s facing Liam, smiling lopsidedly at him before beckoning Liam with his finger which the other boy goes with, falling into a soft and lazy kiss with him as he feels his sweat pants drag down his hips and over his cock, Louis slips his tongue in.  
  
“Mmm,” Harry’s voice comes out so low that Liam feels his cock harden more, if Harry notices, he doesn’t say anything, "you’re so big Liam, can I?” 

  
Liam pulls away from Louis' mouth to look down at Harry, finger’s crooked into the waistband of his boxers, biting his lip: all Liam can do is nod. The boxers go down and Harry instantly wraps a large hand around the base of his cock, licking at the tip as if it tastes of strawberries, letting out a satisfied hum, measuring the length with long strokes and teasing touches of his fingers.  
  
“You too, Louis...” eyes flicking to the other boy, Liam can’t help but watch as Louis unbuckles himself, cock slapping against his toned stomach, shirt rucked up, he looks beautiful and Liam thinks, even he’d suck Louis’ cock before mentally shaking the thought away.  
  
His attention is pulled away as Harry pushes him to stand closer to Louis, turning his body slightly. Harry shuffles forward then takes hold of Louis’ straining cock at the same time as Liam's, twisting and rubbing them both. Before moving away to spit in his palms in a way that’s stupidly erotic.  
  
He leans back down to suck at Liam’s head, as he pumps at Louis, who’s bucking and moaning already.  
  
“Fuck Harry, you have no idea how good you look sucking cock,” Louis whines out breathily, it makes Liam flush red hot but Harry just sucks harder, slipping further down Liam’s cock.  
  
“Oh, fuck,” Liam finally lets out.  
  
Louis just chuckles.  
  
“Go on Harry, you can do better than that", then Liam watches, pupil's blown, as Louis tangles his finger’s into Harry’s hair, pushing him down further.   
  
Harry just goes with it, breath coming harshly through his nose, letting his lips drag instead of sucking particularly hard, then suddenly pulling off with a wet popping noise. It’s fucking obscene and Liam notices how shiny his cock is because of Harry, who just smirks, grabbing Liam’s cock once again, nudging the tip against his pink full lips and smearing the precome there, that he works out of Liam’s cock with a twist.  
  
“Jesus, Harry, you...”  
  
“Shhh,” he says, but he’s right next to Liam's cock so it sends vibrations down his length, making him twitch in Harry's hand.  
  
Harry kisses the tip, before leaning to Louis, to lick wetly down both sides of his cock, other hand still firmly holding Liam. He takes in half of Louis, who rocks into it slightly. Harry’s thumb plays with the head of Liam’s cock, as his tongue comes out to play with the skin under Louis’ balls, sucking slightly.  
  
Liam can very precisely hear Harry breathing heavily through his nose, and the hitches and whimpers of Louis’s breath right next to him. He watches Louis flush from arousal through hooded lids, thinks, _well fuck this is different_. He can feel the firm softness of Harry’s palm and finger’s dragging along his length, bringing him closer and closer, screws his eyes shut so he can’t see how obscenely pink and wet his mouth is, or how his long fingers look as they caress his balls but can now hear wet sucking sounds. It makes his head jolt forwards and his eyes roll back as Harry’s mouth is suddenly on him again, even more sticky and wet than before, instantly travelling all the way down his cock, until his nose is near buried in his pubic hair. He stays there, whimpering and looking up at Liam with wet eyes, Louis’ hand digs into his bicep and he growls into Liam’s ear.  
  
“Fuck his mouth, Liam... It’s what he wants. What he deserves, eh?”  
  
Liam takes a shuddering breath before pistoning his hips away slightly, shaking fingers buring in the Harry’s hair, before rocking his hips forwards, Harry’s eyes instantly close, moaning, throat contracting around him. Louis bucking into the tight grip Harry has on his cock, leaking from the tip and trickling down his hand. Liam keeps fucking into the warm wet heat of Harry’s mouth, who occasionally looses his suction, saliva leaking out and dripping back down Liam's cock.  
  
Suddenly Harry makes a sound and Liam instantly loosens his hand, Harry pulls off, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Liam finally regards Harry properly: he's sitting back propped up by his hands, spit and come dribbled and dried around his lips, hair ruffled, cock straining in his trousers, he bites his lip before unbuttoning himself and palming at his length through his boxers, before getting to his knees again.  
  
“Both of you,” is all he says, voice hoarse as fuck, before turning them further into one another and grabbing their aching members, pressing them hotly against one another.   
  
He spreads come from each of their cocks, swiping across both their tips. Finally Harry wraps his lips, tight and stretched, round both their tips, Louis reaches out a slender finger to trace his lips, Harry smiles around his mouth full. He pumps them from their bases quickly now, knowing they’re on the edge, moans getting louder, Harry sucks and licks back and forth getting sloppier. Then he pulls his mouth away from both of them, holding their cocks against each other, and near his mouth as he starts to twist them more precisely, right near the tip, hot breath hitting them.   
  
“Ugh Harry, so close...” Liam says, putting a hand on his shoulder to warn him, Louis is just staring at Harry’s pink tinted features though, then before Liam can even think to move away he’s coming, right on to Harry’s tongue, slicking it.   
  
The younger boy lets out an almost pained sound of arousal, as the hot liquid dribbles down his tongue, working Liam through it. The sight seems to set Louis off, who pulses and spurts wetly against Harry’s cheek, painting his pretty features.   
  
Liam sinks to his knees and Harry falls backwards onto the hotel carpet, giggling and running his hand through the mess on his face, a damp spot in his boxers, but no longer erect. Harry licks some of the come into his mouth and Louis jumps on him, kissing his mouth and tasting Liam's and his own come in his mouth. Liam attemtps to feign a look of disgsut, but Louis just smiles brightly at him and pulls his arm around his neck and they all fall into a sprawling mess on the floor.


End file.
